I'M SORRY, MOM
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Anak manapun pasti menginginkan Ibunya meninggal dalam keadaan bahagia, begitu pun Henry. Tapi bagaimana jika Henry membuat Lee Sungmin, ibunya, meninggal dengan keadaan menyimpan luka di hati? Bagaimana ia menghadapi Cho Kyuhyun, ayahnya, karena ia tidak bisa membahagiakan ibunya? Genrenya lebih ke family ya. GS for Sungmin. DON'T BASH MY CAST.


**I'M SORRY, MOM  
**

Main Cast: Henry Lau, Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Family

Rating: T

One Shot

Warning: Genderswitch for Sungmin, OOC, Many Typos, Very Long Story, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

"Henry!"

"Henry,cepat turun!"

Henry mendengus sebal ketika mendengar suara ibunya berteriak memanggilnya dari bawah. Ia melempar PSP-nya dengan kasar di atas kasur, mengenakan sandal bulunya dan turun menemui ibunya.

Ia mendapati ibunya membawa sekeranjang penuh cucian, pasti milik tetangganya untuk disetrika ibunya. Dengan malas malasan ia berjalan mendekati ibunya.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan pada Sen hah?"

Tanya ibunya dengan sedikit marah. Henry melirik ke arah telunjuk ibunya yang menunjuk di bawah kakinya. Ada pemandangan horror, Sen kucing kesayangan ibunya sedang muntah disana. Henry mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau memberikan sayurmu lagi padanya kan? Lihat dia keracunan seperti itu" omel ibunya lagi.

"Ohh ayolah Bu, brokoli tidak beracun" sanggah Henry pada ibunya.

"Tapi Sen keracunan brokoli, dari semua makanan yang ia makan hari ini hanya brokoli yang ia muntahkan" kata ibunya sambil meraih Sen dalam gendongannya.

Henry memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau brokoli beracun kenapa ibu tetap memberikannya padaku?"

TUKK

Sungmin, ibu Henry menyentil dahi anaknya.

"Awwwhh…"

"Brokoli memang beracun untuk Sen, lambungnya tidak dirancang untuk mencerna makanan berserat tinggi. Tapi sayuran baik untukmu, untuk pencernaanmu, untuk kulitmu dan untuk pertumbuhanmu."

Henry mendengar omelan panjang lebar ibunya dengan malas.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka sayur, sama dengan ayah kan? Tapi ibu selalu memaksa kami memakan sayuran."

Raut wajah Sungmin yang tadinya geram berubah menjadi sendu ketika Henry menyebut ayahnya. Pandangannya tidak segarang tadi.

"Sudahlah, masuk ke kamarmu. Ibu menghukummu, kau tidak boleh keluar bermain hari ini." Putus ibunya lemah.

"Tapi…tapi aku ada janji dengan Taemin sebentar lagi Bu."

"Masuk kamar kata Ibu!" teriak Sungmin tegas.

Dengan sebal Henry menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari ke tangga menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

DUG

DUG

DUG

Sungmin sedang menyetrika baju titipan tetangganya ketika ia mendengar keributan dari lantai atas, kamar Henry. Dengan menahan kesal Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menaiki tangga ke kamar anak laki-laki tunggalnya.

"Henry…Ibu tidak menghukummu untuk membuat keributan!"

Teriak Sungmin kesal melihat tingkah anaknya, lompat-lompat di atas kasur tempat tidurnya. Henry menghentikan kegiatan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Tapi Ibu tidak menyuruhku untuk tidur bukan? Ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk masuk kamar, dan terserah aku akan melakukan apa." Jawab Henry sekenanya, membuat alis Ibunya yang sedang kesal semakin menyatu.

"Hidup Ibu akan lebih mudah jika kau lebih mendengarkan Ibu dan berhenti menjadi anak nakal"

"Hidupku juga akan mudah jika aku tidak punya Ibu yang menyebabkan Ayah pergi, dan membuatku kesepian di rumah."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Henry. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba mengabur, mati-matian ia menahan airmatanya keluar di depan anaknya. Anaknya pantang melihat ia menangis, begitu pikirnya. Dengan lemah ia menutup pintu kamar Henry dan berlalu dari sana.

Henry bersumpah ia melihat airmata ibunya ketika menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menangkap kesedihan yang dalam di wajah ibunya. Henry tau ia salah, dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu tadi. Sungguh, ia sedang kesal karena ibunya tidak berhenti mengomel hari ini, dan ia kesepian. Ia juga tau bukan ibunya yang membuat ayahnya pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Ia mengingat pasti percakapan antara ia dan ayahnya di malam sebelum ayahnya pergi, satu tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"Henry, kau harus berjanji kepada ayah untuk menjaga ibu jika ayah tidak lagi mendampingi kalian." Kata ayahnya malam itu.

Henry mem-pause PSPnya dan memandang ke arah ayahnya.

"Memang Ayah mau kemana?"

"Tidak, kau adalah anak satu-satu kami dan kau adalah lelaki. Maka kau mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga ibu ketika ayah tidak ada" jawab ayahnya sambil memandangnya lembut.

Henry hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan ayahnya sampai keesokan harinya ketika ia bangun pagi dan mendapati ibunya menangis di ruang tamu dan rumah yang berantakan. Ibunya menjerit memanggil nama ayahnya. Henry tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu siapa yang membuat ini terjadi.

"Hallo, ini Henry. Cho Henry, bisa aku berbicara dengan nyonya Kim Hanna?"

Henry menunggu panggilannya tersambung dengan orang yang ia tuju.

"**Hallo, Henry?"**

Sapa sebuah suara lembut dari seberang sana.

"Iya ini aku"

"**Ahh..ada apa Nak, kau rindu pada Nenek? Kau ingin ikut ayahmu pulang kesini?"**

Tanya wanita di seberang sana seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Kembalikan ayahku padaku dan ibuku, ini rumahnya dan kami keluarganya"

Jawab Henry tegas, meski ia masih berusia 13 tahun saat itu tapi ia belajar ketegasan dari sosok ayahnya yang berwibawa.

Kim Hanna, neneknya tergelak di telepon.

"**Aigoo cucunya lucu sekali jika sedang marah seperti ini. Henry, Cho Kyuhyun bukan hanya ayahmu dan suami dari ibumu, dia juga anakku. Kau tidak lupa itu kan Sayang"**

Henry hanya terdiam menunggu neneknya melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"**Aku sudah memberi waktu kepada ayahmu untuk memilih ibumu dan kau 15 tahun belakangan, kini sudah seharusnya ia kembali padaku. Tidak seharusnya ia hidup terlalu lama dengan wanita miskin yatim piatu tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti ibumu. Ahhh sebenarnya aku juga menyayangimu, bagaimanapun dalam tubuhmu juga mengalir darah keluarga Cho. Karena itulah aku juga ingin membawamu pulang bersama Kyuhyun, tapi ibumu yang sialan itu mencium jemari kakiku memohon agar kau tetap tinggal jadi kini terserah padamu."**

Henry sudah tidak bisa menahan kesal pada wanita yang sialnya juga neneknya itu, yang menghina ibunya terang-terangan.

"Kau lain kali belajarlah menghargai cinta dan arti keluarga, jangan menutup kekeringan hatimu dengan harta dan asal usul keluargamu yang terhormat itu."

BRAKKK

Dengan kasar Henry menutup teleponnya, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan sopan santun ketika marah. Dengan gontai ia menghampiri ibunya yang masih menangis di ruang tamu, memeluknya berusaha menenangkan.

Sejak hari itu perekonomian keluarganya seketika berbalik, karena baik akun rekening milik ayah maupun ibunya terblokir. Rupanya wanita tua itu benar-benar ingin menyiksanya dan ibunya. Hingga ibunya yang biasa di rumah melayaninya dan ayahnya terpaksa menjadi wanita pekerja, ia bekerja siang dan malam. Pekerjaan apapun ia jalani, mengingat ia hanya lulusan sekolah tingkat atas ketika ayahnya menikahi ibunya.

.

.

.

Henry menghela napas berat dan menutup matanya ketika ia mengingat keadaan keluarganya setahun lalu, terlukis jelas di benaknya wajah sedih ibunya tadi. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat ibunya menangis seperti tadi. Henry bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merasa keterlaluan kali ini. Dan memutuskan meminta maaf pada ibunya.

KRIETTT

Henry membuka pintu kamar ibunya dengan pelan, gelap. Ibunya tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Ibu, apa kau masih bangun?"

Sunyi. Henry hanya mendengar suara dengkuran ibunya yang semakin kencang dari hari ke hari. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang ibunya dan duduk di lantai dengan menopangkan wajahnya ke lengannya yang melipat tepat di hadapan wajah ibunya. Ia memandang wajah lelah ibunya, ada bekas airmata mengering di pipi ibunya yang semakin menirus. Henry menyeka setitik airmata yang tertinggal di bulu mata ibunya. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin besar, ia sudah membuat ibunya menangis.

"Baiklah besok pagi saja aku minta maaf, biar ibu beristirahat"

Ujar Henry pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar ibunya. Ia memasuki kamarnya lagi dan tertidur setengah jam setelahnya.

.

.

.

Henry bangun pagi itu seperti biasa, mendapati rumahnya sepi. Di meja makan sudah siap sarapannya dengan rapi, Henry melirik menu sarapannya, tidak ada sayuran pagi ini. Henry tersenyum miris, pasti karena pertengkarannya dengan ibunya kemarin.

Sepagi ini memang biasanya ibunya bekerja di rumah keluarga Kim yang rumahnya terletak 2 blok dari rumahnya. Ibunya biasa memasak dan membersihkan rumah keluarga Kim, baru pukul 9 ia akan bekerja di pabrik. Henry sudah akan menyendokkan nasi di mangkuknya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang tergesa.

Henry segera membuka pintu depan, dan mendapati Kim Heechul, nyonya keluarga Kim majikan ibunya. Wajahnya Nyonya Kim berkeringat dan pucat.

"Henry, Henry ibumu…." Katanya dengan napas putus-putus.

Henry sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak ketika ia mendengar nama ibunya, "Ada apa Nyonya Kim, apa yang terjadi dengan ibu saya?"

"Ibumu kecelakaan, dia sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

Henry terkejut setengah mati, "bagaimana bisa?"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari nyonya Kim ia segera berlari secepatnya menuju rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan ia yang masih memakai piyama dan sandal bulu dengan alas tipisnya.

"Henry….kau bisa pergi bersamaku!" teriak Nyonya Kim.

"Henry…rumah sakitnya jauh!" tapi lagi-lagi terikan Nyonya Kim tidak didengar, Henry tetap berlari.

.

.

.

Henry terus berlari, sambil teringat wajah sedih ibunya semalam.

'Ya Tuhan jangan biarkan ibu kenapa-napa, bahkan hatinya masih terluka olehku. Aku harus minta maaf'

Sepanjang pelariannya Henry teringat raut wajah ibunya ketika senang, sedih, menangis, tersenyum, bangga, lelah tapi menutupnya dengan senyuman. Ia teringat ketika ibunya yang luar biasa cantik, yang sangat dijaga ayahnya seperti menjaga berlian berharga, harus bekerja serabutan.

Dia harus bangun pagi-pagi menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolah Henry dan sarapannya. Kemudian harus pergi ke rumah Nyonya Kim untuk bekerja. Setelah itu ia harus bekerja lagi di pabrik pembuatan boneka, yang banyak sekali bulu-bulu disana sampai membuat ibunya sesak napas. Itulah yang membuat ibunya tidur mendengkur dengan kencang akhir-akhir ini.

Ketika sampai jam istirahat pabrik yang hanya satu jam, ibunya memilih pulang ke rumah untuk memasak makan siang Henry agar sepulang ia sekolah tidak kelaparan. Sepulang dari pabrik pun ibunya masih harus mendatangi tetangga-tetangga yang membutuhkan tenaganya untuk menyetrika cucian mereka. Ia menyetrika pakaian-pakaian itu hingga tengah malam dengan menahan kantuk.

Henry bukan menutup mata atas keadaan ibunya, karena kerja keras ibunya itulah ia tidak merasakan kekurangan sedikitpun. Ia tetap bisa sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama yang bonafit, ia tetap bisa mengikuti les biola dan piano, ia juga bisa membeli gadget secanggih milik teman-temannya, semua itu karena kerja keras ibunya banting tulang siang malam. Sedikitpun ia tidak merasakan perubahan ketika ayahnya masih ada bersama mereka maupun setelah ayahnya pergi. Henry tahu itu, tapi bagaimanapun ia hanyalah anak berusia 14 tahun yang sepanjang hidupnya selalu dimanja dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika ibunya kesulitan. Tetapi ia melukai hati ibunya semalam.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk dan berjongkok. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya ketika wajah sedih ibunya menari terus menerus di pelupuk matanya. Henry menangis kencang dengan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Ibu maaf….Ibu maaf. Ibu maafkan aku" Henry terus menangis dan meracau.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan berlari, tidak lagi mengenal lelah. Wajahnya memerah dan basah, airmatanya tetap mengalir tetapi ia tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk ibunya, minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan membuat ibunya menangis lagi. Ia berjanji akan membantu ibunya apapun itu.

Henry terus berlari hingga ia telah sampai di depan rumah sakit, sedikit mengatur napas dan berjalan cepat ke dalam. Bagaimanapun ini rumah sakit, ia tahu berlari tidak diijinkan di dalam sini. Langkah gontainya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Cho Kyuhyun, ayahnya, berjongkok sambil menangis di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat.

"Ayah…" panggil Henry lirih.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap anak lelaki di depannya.

"Henry kau, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga ibumu?"

Tanya Kyuhyun pilu. Tenggorokan Henry seketika mengering, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian hari ini, nenekmu sudah mengijinkan Ayah mengajak kalian tinggal bersama nenek. Tapi apa yang ayah dapatkan? Kau tidak bisa menjaga ibu untuk ayah, sebentar saja. Ibumu meninggal Henry"

Kyuhyun terus menangis, berbicara kepada anaknya.

Henry ketika mendengar ibunya meninggal, mendadak tuli dan buta. Tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat apapun. Yang ada di depan matanya sekarang, hanya wajah lelah ibunya yang memaksakan tersenyum untuknya. Tangannya yang kasar membelai pipinya. Suaranya yang lembut mengalun ketika ia mempraktekkan nada baru yang ia dapat dari les pianonya. Dan airmata ibunya yang turun ketika ia menutup pintu kamar Henry semalam. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa melihat, mendengar dan merasakan semua itu lagi. Lee Sungmin, ibunya, wanita tercantik yang telah melahirkannya kini telah meninggal. Dengan keadaan yang masih menyimpan luka di hatinya.

Henry jatuh terduduk, berlutut mencium kaki ayahnya memohon ampun. Meski ia tahu ia tidak akan mudah diampuni.

.

.

.

"Hahh….hahhh…hahhh…"

Henry terbangun pagi itu dengan napas yang tersengal dan keringat yang membasahi dahinya, bahkan ini bukan musim panas. Hal pertama yang ia ingat ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya adalah ibunya. Henry segera melompat dari ranjangnya.

'Tuhan tolong katakan itu hanya mimpi'

Henry berlari menuju kamar ibunya, membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Berharap ibunya masih ada disana, bergelung dengan Sen, kucing kesayangannya. Tapi ia kecewa ketika mendapati ranjang ibunya yang sangat rapi, seperti tidak ditempati bertahun-tahun. Henry menunduk sedih. Airmatanya mengalir lagi.

Dengan lemas ia menuruni tangga, menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Ketika sampai di dapur, tubuhnya membeku. Ada seorang wanita disana, sedang sibuk di depan kompor sedang memasak. Henry berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ibu….ibu apa ini kau?" tanyanya sambil memeluk wanita di depannya.

Sungmin terlonjak, terkejut dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Henry kenapa? Ibu sedang memasak, nanti kau kena minyak panas Nak"

"Tidak ibu, biarkan aku memeluk ibu"

Henry semakin menangis. Dan Sungmin semakin keheranan, ia mematikan kompor dan berbalik menatap anaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa Nak, hmmm?"

"Ibu maafkan aku, jangan pergi"

"Tidak ibu tidak kemana-mana, hey kenapa? Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah 14 tahun"

"Ibu masakkan aku sayur sebanyak apapun, aku akan menghabiskannya" kata Henry tidak memperdulikan keheranan ibunya.

"Tapi ibu tidak masak sayur hari ini, ibu tidak mau kau meracuni Sen lagi"

"Ibu hukum aku mengurung diri di kamar selama apapun, maka kau akan mematuhi dan tidak akan ribut."

Sungmin semakin keheranan.

"Dan nanti jika ada tetangga yang menyuruh ibu setrika, biar aku yang setrika ibu istirahat saja"

Sungmin hanya mendengarkan kalimat anaknya yang tidak bisa diputus.

"Ibu ijinkan aku ikut bekerja di keluarga Kim, aku yang akan membersihkan rumahnya"

"Kau kenapa Henry?" Sungmin semakin tidak bisa menahan keheranannya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan, asal jangan meninggalkanku. Ayah akan menjemput kita, ibu tidak boleh pergi."

Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa dan memeluk Henry dengan kuat. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada anaknya dalam waktu semalam, tapi apapun itu pasti menyedihkan untuk Henry.

"Ayah kembali atau tidak, ibu tidak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana. Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu Nak."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun menangis sambil berpelukan. Mimpi semalam adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah Henry alami. Ia ingin Sungmin terus mendampinginya hingga ia tua, meskipun ibunya harus meninggal nanti, ia harus meninggal dalam keadaan bahagia bukan dengan menyimpan luka di hatinya. Seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Kalian kenapa berpelukan sambil menangis, apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

Terdengar suara berat lelaki dari arah ruang tamu. Henry dan Sungmin menghentikan acara tangis-tangisan dan menoleh kepada empunya suara. Mereka terkejut setengah mati. Itu Cho Kyuhun, ayah Henry, suami Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku datang menjemput kalian, ibuku menyuruhku menjemput keluargaku untuk tinggal dengannya"

**E N D**

a/n : Gagal bikin angst? Iya saya tahu, saya kan masih tahap belajar. Well fic ini sebenarnya terispirasi waktu liat film animasi di RCTI tadi pagi. Itu adegan Henry berantem sama Sungmin ngambilnya dari situ, cuma saya nggak tau judulnya apa. Itupun liatny sampe mereka berantem aja, setelah itu keluar alien-alien jadi nggak ngeliat lagi deh. Ayooo siapa yang lagi sama ibunya? Kemarin pas lebaran udah minta maaf dengan serius kan? Kalo bisa sih setiap hari minta maafnya, nggak pas lebaran aja. Karena yakin deh pasti tiap hari pernah nyakitin ibu masing-masing deh, minimal bikin kesel lah. Hal sepele kayak kita dipanggil terus pura-pura nggak denger, ato kita pengen maen tapi nggak diijinin terus kita marah-marah, hayo siapa yang gitu? Itu bikin ibu sedih loh, ibu itu tidak pernah egois karena apapun yang ia lakukan dan larang untukmu, beliau sudah memikirkan kepentinganmu. Oia saya pake Henry jadi anaknya Kyumin, karena saya merhatiin Henry selalu ada di Kyumin moment akhir akhir ini. Entah itu di stage maupun di airport, perhatiin deh


End file.
